The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Direct communication between user equipment devices in LTE-advanced cellular networks may also be referred to as device-to-device (D2D) communication. Device-to-device communication may reuse cellular resources within a cell to increase efficiency of the cellular communication system. A network operator may control the communication process to provide better user experience and make profit accordingly. The two devices in the D2D communication may apply radio resources of the mobile communication network, thus sharing the resources with devices that are communicating with the base station eNB in the conventional link. This way the users of the devices may obtain better quality of service (QoS), new applications and increased mobility support. The connections between the user equipment (UE) devices participating in the D2D communication, may be set up in an ad-hoc manner, with or without the control of eNB. The devices are required to discover each other and their services when the devices are within radio coverage of each other. For this, an often applied solution is to have the devices broadcast some individual predefined beacons that are unique among the local network of D2D devices to advertise itself for node discovery. 3GPP services and requirements for D2D communications may be referred to as proximity services (ProSe).